The Runaway teenagers from another town
by A-Plus Cassiopeia
Summary: This the story of my two OCs who ran away from their home to look for another place to stay. They ended up in the Mystery Shack to work for the greedy old man. Later on they will meet the twins at the end.


_This is the first time ever I'm making a Gravity Falls fanfic especially that involves my two OCs so here it goes._

* * *

In the dark woods, the sunset was beginning to low down as the wind blew every leaves laying on the ground. The owl began to hoot, birds flew off in a different direction. Two teenagers running away from the pack of wolves- W WAIT A MINUTE! Two teenagers on a high speed chase from the wolves.

"Run faster!" the older boy ordered rapidly.

"I'm right behind you, bro." his short green haired friend retorted. She was catching up with the boy.

They looked back to see the dozen silver wolves chasing the two prey. They turned right where the road was leading down to the city.

"Over there, we can hide inside the diner." the boy spotted the place while running.

And they went inside the diner, they lost the wolves so gladly, the wolves could never find them again as they keep running.

"Phew! That was close." said the green haired girl

"Yeah, I'm glad we got away from them" the boy sighed then he elbowed the green haired girl. "This all your fault if you hadn't thrown a rock at those wolves, they could never chase us, but you didn't listen." He scolded her angrily.

"Calm down will you, there are people watching at us. Don't make a scene here." They looked at the customers getting their attention from what they went through. The one eyed lady approached them if they were taking their order.

"Umm yes, we would like bacon &amp; eggs." the boy said as they sat down the table.

"I would like chocolate milk please." the green haired girl ordered.

"Just water for me, ma'am."

The lady checked their order, then 10 minutes later the order was served to them.

"So Blake, did you get everything in the camera?" he asked.

"Yep, I got it right here." the green haired Blake showed her camera &amp; the pictures that were captured.

The Vampire sucking the blonde teenage girl's neck

A Minotaur sitting down behind, scratching its back using a tree branch

Two Gnomes fighting each other just for a lost dollar

A mysterious shapeshifter transformed from a cat into a little boy seen on the bushes

"That's everything, now hide it back before anybody can see us." the boy warned. Blake hid the photos safely.

"You know you're gonna pay right?" Blake reminded him.

"Of course." He pulled out his wallet which it was enough to pay what they ordered.

Afterwards they started walking on the street with no cars to hitch hike. They got themselves into small towns where everything's simple, normal &amp; quite suspicious. They asked one of the citizens to look for a place to stay indoors but every request by the people was denied. Nobody wanted them to be welcome here.

They looked for an apartment to stay but the clerk said no vacancy. Bad luck.

* * *

Several miles later they made their stop to survey a big house like merchandise store to see what they kind of item they sell here. Rumors said that place is also a tourist trap attraction where they show their unrealistic made up statues that built out of different parts of the body. There was also a monster being held up in cage after being captured by a boy who wears a pine tree cap. But the monster had also supernatural powers like it can see your worst nightmares &amp; it also got away eventually. So everything in this store is not as attractive as it seems.

"Blake what is this place?" the older boy asked seriously.

"Umm this place is called 'Mystery hack'" Blake said reading the sign above, which it was missing a letter S so it should be called 'Mystery shack'.

"Do you wanna go in?" the boy asked without care.

"Yes I do! I wanna check it out, it must be cool inside." Blake made a heart eyes expression &amp; was excited to see the wanders of the shack.

The duo entered the shack, well as usual only two of them were here as customers &amp; there was a cashier who was busily reading a magazine without paying attention to those teenagers. Then the old man with an eye patch on a black suit appeared from his office &amp; yelled his employee.

"Wendy, you got two customers wanting to buy our expensive items so get yourself useful &amp; give them want they want!"

.

"Expensive?! What on earth is he talking about?" the older boy muttered.

"Hey bro! Check this one out." Blake was playing the bubble heads of the vampire, she thought it was fun to play it.

"Blake, we have no time for that crap we're in a hurry." He whined.

"Aren't you forgetting we ran away from our foster parents?" Blake reminded. "And may I remind you that you were the one who burned their house so you could wish them to be sent in hell?" she added. The boy was making her to keep quiet since nobody else wanted to hear about that.

"W-wait, I heard you burned someone's house is that correct?" They turned their attention to the old man in a suit.

"yeah, what's it to you? You don't care about what is happening here." the older boy replied grumpily.

"Whoa whoa calm down kid, obviously from where I can see, you have a scar on your cheek, you have a wound on your left arm uhh was it a wolf who did this to you?" The old man guessed &amp; made a slight concern look to a boy.

"It is. How did you know?" he asked.

"I didn't, I thought it was a bear that hurt you." the old man laughed.

Blake rolled her eyes &amp; said "Sir maybe we could find a place to stay here &amp; make ourselves welcome so what do you say?"

The old man grew his eyes carefully &amp; thought about them letting stay at this wooden unstable house with no particular reason.

"Hmm I don't know, my house maybe big but I don't have enough room for two more strangers." said the old man.

"Oh." Blake said sadly putting her head down.

Just then a big dude wearing a cap &amp; a t-shirt with question mark sign came out from the staff room with his tools on his hands

"Oh Soos do you have a room that is big enough for these two?" the old man asked to his unreliable fat maintenance &amp; pointing at the duos.

"Ah yes Mr. Pines, there's one on the basement on the secret hidden room." the maintenance Soos explained.

"Uh Mr. Pines, are you really gonna take them in h-"

"Just get back to work Wendy." the old man Pines cut her to resume her duties. "So kids uhh I guess you have place to stay here after all." he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Oohh did you hear that? Mr. Pines say we can stay here." Blake told her friend in a wide grin. The boy was glad too.

"But on one condition," Mr. Pines added. "You guys are here to work for the shack for free.. err at least I can pay you off 2 or 3 dollars."

The two teenagers exchanged looks &amp; they gave the old man a shoulder-shrug expression that means 'sure whatever' without saying it.

"Alright kids welcome to the Mystery Shack. I'm Stan Pines but you can call me Grunkle Stan." He introduced himself.

"This is Wendy, the cashier of the shack &amp; she is single." he mentioned.

"Hey!" she playfully elbowed Stan. He chuckled. The duo eye rolled.

"This is Soos, he's good at fixing stuff." Stan identified the clumsy maintenance.

"Sup you two?" Soos saluted with his wrench up. Then he went back fixing the lawn mower.

* * *

After the whole tour inside the shack. The duos were ready for everything. Blake wore her new checkered polo with blue skinny jeans &amp; yellow orange sneakers while her friend got himself cleaned. He was wearing a brown jacket which is the right size for him, black t-shirt , jeans &amp; lastly brown sneakers.

The last thing to do now is to get the place organized, make the tourist feel awe the attraction, make the prizes higher every two to three months &amp; the items must be sold permanently without getting their refunds back.

* * *

That night Blake &amp; her unknown friend were super exhausted from their work, they need to rest down at the sofa.

"Well today's job was a success so I guess I'm letting you have a break tonight." Stan said pridefully. "I mean what the heck? It's 10:00 pm, we're all gonna need some shut eyes hahaha!" he laughed with a riot. The two friends were slowly raising their arms up while shrugging. They all suddenly dropped their arms down as they began snoring peacefully.

.

The next morning Blake was up for an early breakfast with Grunkle Stan, they were having pancakes &amp; bacon.

"Hmm where's your nameless friend? Is he still sleeping?" Grunkle Stan asked while chewing the bacon.

"yes sir," Blake answered. "Actually he has a name, he hasn't told you yet, has he?"

"What's his name by the way?" Stan wanted to know this teen lad's name &amp; the glass of water to drink.

"His name is..-" Before Blake could reveal his name. Her friend just got up from the bed &amp; he was getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Hey guys," he yawned "I was hoping if what we can do with the fake statue of a tiny demon with bat wings on the shack. Its wings are starting to detach."

"Don't worry about it kid, I'll let Soos fix that one with the iron glue." Stan said while finishing his bacon. "Also did you check the news today? The Tent of Telepathy is increasing their profit due to their stage performance called "Mystical Psychic Powers" they put up. Everybody believes in that garbage when all of that was a big fake. Nobody can read people's mind just to take their money away. I mean if there is something to take the money away from them then it's us who'll do the job." Stan made an epic convincing speech which made the duos agreed on every word that Stan said coming off his mouth.

"Wow! that is awesome." Blake sniffled as she wiped her tears out. The older boy with no name rolled his eyes like it was no big deal.

"Alright guys, clean up everything here when you're done. I don't want any rats crawling up the table. They pick up crumbs here." Stan ordered. The duos shrieked at the same time.

"Okay I'll do it from here Grunkle Stan." The boy volunteered.

"Thanks kid, whatever your name is." Stan said thinking hard the boy's identity.

.

Meanwhile inside the shack there are bunch of customers were looking at the painting of the dragon breathing fire at the tiny elves.

"This is one of the most unique paintings in the museum. The Fire Dragon &amp; The Defenseless Elves, you can totally see the elves cowering from the fire breathing dragon." Stan explained to the tourists. They were interested at the painting &amp; amazed by the texture, quite magnificent. They now moved on to the rest of the not-so-luxurious items.

"Can you believe it? They actually like the art we just had." The boy said in disbelief.

"I know and I made that painting." Blake pointed out.

"Guys, more tourists are coming your way." Wendy warned them.

"Welcome to Mystery Shack, the best place for tourist attraction in Gravity Falls." The duo gave them a welcome smile. The customers were ready to buy items. One mother with a red purse bought a mini sculpture of an angel posing as a warrior in combat while her daughter wanted a toy of a ping pong set that the ball has a question mark in it. It all cost $100. Expensive right? The rest wanted souvenirs after a long tour in a shack. They had all the pictures taken but each shot costs a dollar, unfair huh.

After 9 hours of working the duo, Stan, Wendy &amp; Soos counted all the money they earned &amp; today's work was another success. They beat the Tent of Telepathy finally. Stan said the Gleeful family was disappointed because their business was kinda slow, while here in shack it was fully loaded, all because with the help of Blake &amp; the unknown boy.

* * *

Few weeks after their long stay in the Mystery Shack. It hadn't changed anything but the good news was the store was always in a good investment. It was never like this before. Stan might be thankful to these teenagers one day &amp; he paid them more than 3 dollars, but 10 each.

.

It's summer time, the sun is warm, many people are going to the public swimming pool. It's also a perfect day for summer vacation &amp; a great adventure. But for Blake &amp; her unknown friend, it was dead boring. They had to spend their lives in the Mystery Shack for the next 2 months. Everything was all perfect now, nothing to change more. They already requested to Stan for a summer break but he said, not until they have their visitors coming here from Pledmont, California then they can have a summer vacation they need. The duo wondered who these visitors are coming.

* * *

The next day Stan commanded Blake to go to the supermarket since they were running out of foods in their cabinet, Stan listed all he needs for the grocery. Mean while the nameless boy was ordered to mop the floors since they were all getting dirty.

When Blake got in the supermarket, she took first the cans of chunky meat since he was getting paranoid of the world apocalypse thing, but for her it was all a hoax. Then she also took the soap powder in case everybody needs their laundry to be washed, the next on her list was the supplies for the birthdays, arts, any items that involve creatures to be made for the next tour &amp; lastly a fake devil's horn. Why would he need that. Blake thought.

When she made it to the cashier, she had to submit those grocery items they need &amp; purchased with Stan's credit card. Good thing the card had any charge left or else the card was declined.

Now Blake was back from the store &amp; she packed all of the grocery items. It was getting heavy for her.

"Here let me help you." The boy said as he grabbed the food items on the bag.

"I'll help you Blakey." Soos also volunteered, seconds later Wendy helped also.

"Hah, thanks guys! My back was starting to ache." Blake said feeling tired from Stan's errands.

"Hey where is that grunkle dork?" Blake asked teasingly.

"Oh he said he's picking up his twins from California since Summer is coming once again, YES!" Soos was excited to announce about the twins they never heard of were coming.

"You've gotta meet those little cuties they have a full tons of adventure wherever they go." Wendy said. She also missed the twins since they came here the last time.

Ring Ring!

The phone rang on Blake's pocket, she answered "Hello?"

"Blake, listen I'm on my way to the Gravity Falls airport to pick up the kids &amp; tell your nameless buddy to get ready because you &amp; him are gonna give them a happy welcome to their arrival, okay?" Stan called from Blake's phone while driving his way to the airport.

"Okay sir, and he has a name &amp; it's..-" But before she could say, Stan quickly hung the phone.

Blake sighed. "Well I guess he's on his way to the airport." She said. "Bro, you need to change clothes &amp; also a bath first." she sniffed him.

"Geez do I smell that bad?" the boy shamefully smelled himself.

"Yes! So get your butt to the bathroom, god! You stink." Blake shouted.

But then a goth slender boy entered the shack with his guitar, he was gonna sing a song to Wendy. But Wendy halted him early before he could start his terrible act. "Robbie what are you doing here?" Wendy questioned this Robbie with a disappointing tone.

"Well I came here to see my favorite girl, after what happened between us I decided to let this slide." Robbie was being romantic to Wendy which it didn't work.

"Sorry Robbie but I'm afraid I don't have time with your stupid shenanigans," Wendy said, getting off Robbie's back. "Besides, the twins are coming &amp; I don't want you &amp; Dipper start a fight behind my back." She warned him.

"So please sir if you're not here to buy, then I suggest you to get out of here." Blake demanded.

"Stay out of this little boy!" Robbie pushed Blake down the floor.

"Blake!" Wendy cried. "I'm not a boy," Blake hissed. "I'm a GIRL!" she then got up &amp; charged Robbie pouncing his face.

Robbie was under attacked by Blake but he couldn't defend himself, after all pushing her down was the biggest mistake he had. Blake grabbed Robbie up from the floor &amp; she did a high kick on Robbie which accurately kick him right outside the shack. Then Robbie got up &amp; ran away. On the other hand Soos was still there capturing the epic moments in his camera.

"And stay out!" Blake growled furiously. Then she started to calm down.

"Oh Blake, you were so awesome I can't believe you beat the crap out of Robbie's butt like that." Wendy said proudly to Blake &amp; gave her a hug.

Blake loved that when Wendy hugged her. She had felt overwhelming from this brawling moment &amp; also the love from her.

Soos came to Blake giving her a high five.

"Hey what did I miss here?" they turned around to see the teenage boy who just got himself cleaned like fresh.

"You'll never believe this but Blake is an awesome brawler, she beat the blood out of Robbie." Wendy told him.

"Wait! who's Robbie?" the boy asked the question first.

"Robbie was the guy who I kicked his butt &amp; ran away to his mommy." Blake mocked in a happy tone.

"Come and see this dude." Soos showed the captured video to him &amp; he watched the whole thing.

"So that's Robbie." the boy finally figure it out. "Ok, while you guys are still happy about what just happened here, get yourselves organized because Grunkle Stan is coming back with his visitors, so move!" the boy commanded them rapidly. They realized about the twins' return here.

* * *

(At the airport)

Stan was inside the airport at the passengers arrival. He was waiting there for couple of minutes.

_"Attention ladies &amp; gentlemen, the passengers from Pledmont, California are making their way down to arrive here at the Gravity falls, so please hold on to your hats &amp; please stay on your places until your dearest families &amp; relatives arrive here safely."_

It came from the female's voice on the speaker. Alas the long wait was over Stan was ready to see his nephew &amp; niece from the arrival area where he spotted a boy wearing a pine tree cap, a reddish orange t-shirt under his nave blue hooded vest, gray short pants, white socks &amp; black sneakers &amp; the other one was a girl wearing a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling toward the left, a matching pink headband, a purple skirt with black shoes &amp; white socks. She was also carrying a backpack as well.

"Dipper, Mabel!" Stan yelled out from the distance, waving his hand high up so the kids could see him. The kids suddenly noticed their uncle's call. They ran towards to him.

"Grunkle Stan, we missed you." Mabel said hugging her great-uncle like she hasn't seen him over a year. Which she did not. However Dipper was also glad to see Grunkle Stan too, Stan ruffled Dipper's hair. "How's it going my little nephew?", "It was great Stan." Dipper replied.

"Hey Grunkle Stan look what I can do." Then Mabel unbelievably performed the hand stand in front of them then she was dancing while upside down, moving her hands back &amp; forth then she stand right back up to her feet. Amazing.

"Are you done?" Dipper asked in a bad mood. "Yeah, we should continue this at home once we get back." Stan suggested.

And with that the relatives decided to get off this airport but first they had to get their luggage at the trolley.

* * *

"Okay guys now we look nice in our outfit it's awesome." the nameless teenage boy complimented his fellow workers. Soos was wearing a bow tie with black t-shirt that looked like a suit &amp; black pants while Wendy remained the same but the bow tie just added &amp; minus the hat.

"So what are we gonna do when the mystery twins get here?" Soos asked.

"He said they're gonna sing a song for their return here while we get to play an instrument." Wendy replied.

"Don't you think this is too much bro?" Blake complained as she appeared to be wearing a flowery blouse with white sneakers. "I look so girly in this dress." she complained again hating her dress.

"Oh come on this is only for the grater good Blake &amp; besides you ARE a girl, girls wear pretty dresses." he pointed out. "Grunkle Stan is coming back here with those children &amp; I'm looking forward to meet them."

Back then Stan talked about his relative twins to them. They went out an adventure. They encounter some paranormal creatures but for Stan it's not that believable. The duo found it interesting because they had done the same thing. Being chased by the wolves was the last time they had an intense adventure, in fact it was no adventure, just the run away preys from the predators.

Blake sighed "Okay, but this better be good." Blake made a mean look to him.

* * *

Stan was driving the twins back to the Gravity Falls since their last journey to the secrets of the unknown was more challenging than they expected. They had everything prepared in their bags.

while on the road trip Mabel wanted to play a game of "i Spy" with Dipper but he was too busy reading his journal no. 3 so Mabel decided to play her stickers in her backpack &amp; stick them anywhere including the glass windows.

"Hey don't stick them too much Mabel, you know how hard I cleaned this car just to pick you from the airport. It's really not that easy." Stan told her from the front seat, he didn't like dirtying his car not even stickers. "And Dipper stop reading that book, you'll get your eyes dizzy." Stan was being strict to Dipper but at the same time he had a concern of the pre-teen kid, he wasn't like this before.

"Okay Grunkle Stan." Dipper calmly obeyed his uncle &amp; put the book back inside the bag.

"Okay I have tell you something," the twins began to listen to their uncle. "I have taken this two lost teenagers in at our home so like I adopted them, but fortunately with the help of those two. The Mystery Shack was a success &amp; we outsold our items in the shack against the Tent of Telepathy's 'Stage frightening performance' made by Gideon." Stan said with his pride. "So that's why I would like you to meet those older kids as well."

"Cool!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Who are those older kids you took them?" Dipper asked the information from the duos.

"Well uhh.. the first one is Blake er uhh she's a teenage girl but don't be confused to her looks she has a boyish green hair although she is both handsome &amp; beautiful." Stan said fantasizing Blake's beauty.

"Then who's the other one?" Dipper asked more.

"Well the other one is a teenage boy, funny thing is I haven't got his name. He's somewhat like unknown or nameless whatever." Stan said while gesturing his one hand. Of course he had to hold the wheel while driving.

"Nameless?" Dipper got curious. "Oh boy what a mystery!" Mabel thrilled.

"I don't know Stan, bringing two strange teenagers in our house wasn't a good idea. I don't think I can trust this guy with no name." Dipper countered.

"How can't you trust this guy when you haven't met this guy." Stan pointed out Dipper's words.

"If he's a stranger with no name then he could be an outcast or an outsider." Dipper responded. "Or an alien with 4 tentacle arms &amp; he can shape shift into whatever he wants woooshh!" Mabel added ridiculously, imagining what the boy would look like.

"Enough! Look they're good kids like you they're reliable, useful &amp; they helped me with the sales." Stan defended his two duos from the twins. "So please when we get there, you're gonna be in full surprise."

* * *

_'Lalalala lalalala" _Blake finished singing for their rehearsal. Her tone was great also.

"Alright good job Blakey you've really practiced that note this time." the unknown boy patted her in the shoulder &amp; giving her a thumbs up.

'Thanks bro." she blushed.

"One last thing buddy, what is your name again?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you my name is... " But before he was about to say his name. The car outside just parked which means Stan &amp; the twins have finally arrived here.

"Okay okay just like we rehearsed, get in your positions everybody." the boy commanded. Everybody was on their place now

As Stan &amp; the twins were about to enter the door carefully they heard the little noise inside but it turned silent. Carefully opening the door and once they got in they..

"WELCOME HOME MYSTERY TWINS!" They surprised the twins' comeback &amp; Dipper &amp; Mabel felt happy from them.

"Hit it!" the boy signaled as Soos started to play the keyboard while Wendy on the guitar.

*Now playing 3 6 5*

(Unknown boy)

_You were gone for more than a year, oh that's okay, they missed you a lot._

(Blake)

_If you overcome five more times, you can always see in the end._

(Unknown boy)

_If you rush ahead, you wait for them. You will miss the important things._

(Blake)

_You give yourself a lot of time, so you can catch your breath._

(Unknown boy)

_They're always by your side._

(Blake)

_Just like the rising sun._

(ALL)

_3 6 5 every morning,_

(Blake)

_You get up have breakfast._

(ALL)

_Let's start up the day three six five the fun never ends._

(Blake)

_After that we can go._

(ALL)

_Towards the woods._

_whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh._

(Unknown boy)

_ got your back._

(ALL)

_whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh._

(Blake)

_3 6 5 Let's have an adventure._

(Unknown boy)

_Whether it's the ghosts or scary creatures._

(Blake)

_We will find a way to lose them._

(Unknown boy)

_Strange things happen a lot but don't worry, you have your journal to use it._

_*Guitar break solo*_

(ALL)

_3 6 5 I'm always prepared._

(Blake)

_To kick butt some monsters._

(ALL)

_They're no match for us, three six five we are victorious._

(Blake)

_As long as we got your extra support._

(ALL)

_Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh._

(Unknown boy)

_3 6 5 No more gnomes._

(ALL)

_whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh._

(Blake)

_3 6 5 No more vicious wolves._

(ALL)

_3 6 5 We are here for ya!_

.

After the end of song, the twins stared at us blankly, so did Grunkle Stan. What did they think of the song? Then suddenly.

"HOORAY WOO WOO!" Mabel cheered loudly &amp; continued clapping. Dipper began to smirk, he liked their performance. But Mabel appreciated more &amp; Stan was happy as well.

"Very good guys! Great job." Stan congratulated them. "Guys I would like you to meet Dipper &amp; Mabel." he introduced to them.

Dipper &amp; Mabel said hi &amp; the duo said hello.

"Dipper, Mabel this is Blake the boyish girl I was referring about." Stan pointed to Blake's appearance.

"Hi! I'm Mabel nice to meet you Blake, you look beautiful in that dress." Mabel greeted Blake nicely. "Thanks." Blake blushed.

"And this is-" Stan was cut off when the boy's phone rang. Then he answered it.

"Hello?...Uh huh...yeah...hmmm...uh huh..okay thanks for the call." he put down the phone, everybody was staring at him. "What?"

"Can I introduce them to you now?" Stan impatiently wanted him to meet the twins as he was tapping his right foot.

"Oh sure Stan." he snapped.

"Hey I wanna know you name, who are you?" Dipper demanded this boy's unidentified name. Everybody wanted to know his name so badly except for Blake, they thought he was just another ordinary stranger from outside the town even though he has been living &amp; working for the shack for months now.

"Okay," he breathed calmly. "You wanna know my name." Everybody nodded excitedly except for Blake who was laughing softly.

"I.." Everybody grew their eyes bigger, the suspense was maddening. "My name is... Aldrin Wallace." the boy, Aldrin had finally been identified.

Everybody smiled nodding they had gotten what they wanted to know. Dipper approached him.

"Hi! Aldrin, my name is Dipper nice to meet you." Dipper shook hands with him.

"I'm Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams," she also shook hands with Aldrin then she playfully pushed him softly. "I'm joking!"

Aldrin just sweat dropped.

"So all this time your name is Aldrin all along?" Wendy said, scratching her head.

"Yeah.. did you all think I was hiding my real name from you?" Aldrin asked them badly, they shook their heads.

"So why couldn't you tell us your name before?" Soos questioned.

"Um I don't know, maybe it's the fact whenever I'm about to say my name I was always interrupted by something." That made everybody nod from what Aldrin explained. "I think it's like a gag or something." he added.

"Yeah" "Hmm I guess so." They all responded &amp; nodded.

"So now that everything is okay now, you guys are all gonna clean up here while you two put your things in your room wherever they belong." Stan ordered his loyal employees. So they all wrapped up &amp; things were going back to normal.

* * *

The next morning the twins woke up hungry to get their breakfast. Blake was there already cooking hotdogs &amp; eggs for breakfast, Stan was drinking coffee while reading a newspaper.

"Good morning you two!" Stan greeted them.

"Morning." Dipper yawned.

"So Blake where's uhh what's his name again?" Mabel already forgot the boy's name. It's gotta be something, she must remember.

"You mean the boy with no name?" Stan replied, looking at the newspaper after sipping his coffee.

"No Stan, that's not who he is," Blake explained. "His name is-"

"Aldrin. It's Aldrin guys why can't you remember?" Aldrin reminded them.

"Oh hey Aldrin, we were just talking about you that's all." Dipper said.

"I know &amp; you better remember my name next time." he gave them a warning.

"Breakfast is ready." Blake served the foods the table. It was time for them to eat.

.

After breakfast Wendy just entered the shack just in time for work. Soos was had now started fixing the materials at the garage.

As for the duos, as usual they were remodeling the figurines at the touring room &amp; getting ready for the showtime.

Mabel was playing the glitter for the art paper while making a mess &amp; Dipper was still busy reading his journal.

"Dipper &amp; Mabel, get down here &amp; help your friends to work." Stan nagged. Dipper couldn't take it anymore so he had to move out.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going outside to look for more strange paranormal creatures." Dipper said.

"I can come with you." Mabel requested. "Okay." Dipper confirmed.

And so the twins sneaked out the house to wonder off the world of mystery, Aldrin saw them leaving.

"Hey you! Where are you guys going?" he shouted.

"To unlock the secrets of the universe &amp; also we're ditching Stan." Dipper told him.

"Better get back soon." Aldrin said. "Stan's not gonna like this."

"Don't worry he's used to it. Do you wanna come?" Mabel shouted to him. Aldrin thought out of the moment then he dropped the broom so decided to join their accompany but Blake suddenly halted him.

"Hold it! Are you ditching us in the shack so you could come with them?" Blake glared at him badly.

"Yeah." Aldrin smiled confidently.

"Let me come too." Blake wanted to join them. They accepted her to join.

Now the duos &amp; the twins set off Gravity Falls to explore the mysteries of the unknown &amp; the journey starts...** NOW.**

* * *

_Hooray this is the end of my longest one shot of the story. It took me 4 days to finish this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Also If made a mistake of the part where the twins were picked up in the airport. Just PM me to correct it, I wont be mad. So this has been A Plus Cassiopeia signing out._


End file.
